


The Pond

by levi88



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-04 10:44:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levi88/pseuds/levi88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toataly AU NO ZOMBIES.</p><p>Story about how Daryl falls in love with Lily. The ups and downs of their relationship.. Daryl is in mid 20's.  Fluff, smut and romance :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Totally AU Daryl Dixon fanfic.. I only own my own Original Characters..

Enjoy ya'll

Chapter 1

 

 

It was summer, it was hot and there was nothing to do. Lily stayed at home with her Dad. Jim. They lived just outside of town in small little run down house. Her Mom had went to go visit her sister and just never came back, she sent a letter to Lily who had refused to read it, every now and then cards would arrive but always went unopened straight into the trash. Lily knew fine well why her mother left. What she didn’t understand was why she didn’t take her with her.

Lily would be starting her senior and final year in high school after the summer and she couldn’t wait to get away from her Dad.  
She had spent the first few weeks of summer looking for work but it was just odd jobs here and there and most of them far too physical for her. She wasn’t weak but hauling pallets was just too much for a 17 year old.  
She spent a lot of time on her own, she didn’t have the money go to the city with her peers so she spent a lot of time out in the woods, hiking. Just enjoying the fresh air.

After another failed job hunt in town, walking up the dirt track that led to her house, watching it get narrower as she got closer and the trees became thicker providing some shelter from the mid day sun. If you didn’t know that the house was there, you would think that it was a dead end, but no sooner had the track narrowed it opened up revealing her little house. Seeing her fathers truck parked, Lily felt her mood drop even further. She knew her father would likely be drunk or passed out

''Great'' She said out loud.

Walking up the stairs quietly she opened the door and sure enough there was her Daddy passed out on the couch with a bottle of whisky near bye. On instinct she picked the bottle up, placed it on the table and put a blanket over her father. Shaking her head at the sight before her she raided his wallet. All 5 dollars tucked nicely into her short pocket she headed back out the door grabbing the truck keys as she went.

Lily drove with windows down and the radio up. Life seemed so normal sometimes. She stopped at the store and spent her 5 bucks. She drove to her favourite spot. She would need to leave the truck a little ways back but she didn’t mind the walk through the woods.

The walk only took 5 minutes. As the trees and foliage started to thin the sight before her made her smile. The small pond was glistening in the sunlight, trees for coverage, it was perfect.

She spent the rest of the afternoon swimming and sun bathing and eating her 5 dollar picnic. It was only when the sun moved down behind the tree line did she think to make a move. It was now that she realised she did not have her knife with her. Her Dad was prick but he taught her well when it came to being out in the woods. Knowing that all sorts came out at night she picked up the biggest and sturdiest stick she could find and set off. She scolded herself for not leaving sooner as it was getting dark. 

She could here a rustling coming from up ahead. She stopped and located the exact direction of the sound and put her back next to the closest tree.

She could here the footsteps clearly now but they slowed as they reached where she was stood just moments ago.

Is someone tracking me? She thought. Lily peeked out from behind her hiding spot and could she the outline of a man, who had some sort weapon with him, she couldn’t make out what it was, but as he stood from looking at her tracks. She went for it.

Bringing the make shift bat back to gain velocity she went to take a swing at the outline. As it turns out stealth was not her strong suit. The tracker knew she was there and was able to stop the bat mid swing.  
The swing backed some series punch and he went down holding the bat, Lily going with.

''Get the hell off me!'' Lily screamed as she wrestled to get free from her attacker, who now was lying on his back with Lily in his arms with the bat across them.

''Dammit Girl, will ya calm down, I ain’t gon' hurt ya.'' Lily could feel him relax and took the opportunity to get some space between him and her.

She stood panting, staring wildly at the man in front of her. He had shortish messy dark blonde/brown hair. He wore a sleeveless shirt and loose fitting jeans and he had The bluest eyes she had ever seen. He had stood now, he held his hand out, showing her that he meant no harm.

'' I saw your truck and you know its easy to get lost in these woods, you know so I thought id make sure everything was....ok I guess.'' He shifted uneasily from one foot to the next.

Lily had now gained control over her breathing.

''oh..uh thanks I guess.'' She relaxed her stance as did the man opposite her. '' I didn’t hurt you did I?''  
she gave him a sideways glance when she heard a low chuckle.

''What?'' She had stopped dead in her tracks. ''what’s so funny?''

''Nothin, nah you didn’t hurt me girl. What’s your name?'' He nudged his head forward signalling for her to keep moving.

''Lily Carter, you?'' She held her hand out, which he eyed suspiciously before taking her hand in his.

''Daryl Dixon, your Jims daughter huh?''

''uh huh, don’t judge me though.'' she smiled up at him, he just shook his head. ''Your Will Dixons son and your brother...''

''Merle... don’t judge me more like.''

The next few minutes they walked in silence to her truck. Lily hoped up inside and Daryl closed her door.

''Be careful next time your out in them woods, best if you carry a weapon or something.''

Lily started the truck and headed out, she couldn’t help but look in the rear view and smiling at the fading form of Daryl Dixon.

Lily knew who Daryl was, he was in his 20's, 23 or 24, he had an older brother who was loud, crude, high and drunk most of the time. Although sober, like most men, he was a half decent guy. Daryl’s Dad Will Dixon was a notorious drunk and everybody new of the abuse his boys suffered by his hand for years. Daryl was the quiet one, he seemed to just keep his head down and get on with it.

Daryl had watched her drive away, he had watched her till she was out of sight, it was only then that Daryl turned back into the woods to head to his hunting cabin. He tended to stay out here when Merle was away, keep a safe distance from his Dad.

 

As Lily turned into her drive she could see the lights on inside the house, no sooner had she parked, he had her out of the car.

''YOU THANK YOU CAN JUST TAKE MY TRUCK, MY TRUCK YOU STUPID..(punch)..STUPID...(punch)...BITCH!!!”

Lily didn’t even try to fight back any more, she conserved her energy for shielding her body from the blows.

Only after she was sure he was passed out, did she dare head for the bathroom. She felt sick when she saw herself in the mirror. Black eye, bloody nose, there was a cut on her cheek that probably needed stitched and her ribs, severely bruised and possibly cracked. She took her time in tending to her wounds. After patching herself up as best she could, applying some paper stitches to her cheek, she took some painkillers and headed to bed. She knew that he would be gone in the morning and probably for the next few days, he struggled looking at her bruised face.

The next few weeks passed slowly. Lily didn’t want to venture too far so that nobody could see her. But she spent most of her time in the woods that led from her backyard. Sure there was no pond but it was still peaceful, and safe.

Daryl hadn’t given much thought to the Carter girl. Why would he, she was just a kid. She seemed nice enough but his reputation was bad enough without him associating with an under age girl.


	2. Bruises

Chapter 2

I own nothing apart from my OC's

It had been two weeks since Daryl’s encounter with the Carter girl. He had found himself some temporary work in one of the towns over so that had kept him busy and out of his fathers way. His older brother Merle was back in town, clean for now, he still drank but nothing like their father. Merle hadn’t gone unaffected by Wills beatings. Merle had left when it got too much for him, Will then turning his sole focus on Daryl. Daryl now older and stronger than his child self could definitely handle himself when it came to his father, but he found it best just to stay clear. Merle had been doing well and was working....for now

It was close to midnight as he drove back into town. He could see a familiar outline strolling down the side of the road, it was only once he passed her that he saw it was Lily.

What the hell is she doing out here at this time. He thought as he pulled the truck over.

Lily didn’t recognise the truck so had stopped dead in her tracks, her hand going to knife she had in her waistband. Her stomach sank when she saw it was Daryl getting out of the truck.

''Shit'' she mumbled. Her hand went to her face to bring her reddish auburn hair close to her face in an attempt to hide the still visible bruising.

He had noticed she had not made a move to get any closer, he stopped by the back of his truck.

''Hey, you need a ride or somthin?''

''No its awright, ima just walk.''

Lily stood, her feet felt stuck to the dirt road. 

Daryl made to walk towards her. ''You sure, is late, ain’t no bother...'' he stopped when she took a step back. It was then the cloud had shifted and allowed the full effect of the moonlight to wash down on the pair illuminating Lily’s beaten and bruised form.

Daryl could feel his stomach knot, he wanted to help her but he knew from his own experience that she was scared. She had her arms wrapped around herself, her head down. He stayed where he was.

''Come on, get in the truck, I got shit for them bruises.'' He waited till she raised her head, looked her in the eyes and silently pleaded with her to get in the truck. He then turned and got back in his truck.

Lily just stood there weighing up her options.. walk the rest of the way which would take about 30 minutes or get a ride and get some much needed medical attention, from cute older Daryl Dixon.

Jesus Christ Lil get a grip of yourself....

Daryl had lit a smoke and swung the passenger door open, Lily walked towards his truck, she looked over at him before she got in. ''Can I trust you?''

He took a drag of his cigarette and nodded. '' yeah.''

''Good'' Lily got in slowly wincing every now and then, she didn’t miss Daryl’s concerned glance. ''No hospitals.''  
He passed her his pack of cigarettes and she gladly took one. 

''No hospitals'' He lit the smoke for her, started his truck and continued down the road.

The drive was silent, but comfortable, there were a few awkward glances but neither one felt the need to strike up a conversation.

After about ten minutes of driving Lily spoke.

''where we goin?''

''I got a huntin cabin, out near the pond, I got..you know..(he looked at her) I can help with uh, with your..injuries.''

Lily just nodded and continued to stare out of the window at the passing scenery.

Daryl put the truck into park and looked over at sleeping Lily, it was only then he saw Merles truck and remembered the plans he had made with his older brother.

He reached over and put his hand on Lilys shoulder causing her to jump. He saw the fear in her eyes as it took her a moment to adjust to her surroundings.

''this is it'' he grumbled while nodding his head towards the cabin. ''Uh, I think Merle is here but hell be awright he wont get in the way.'' Daryl unsure of what he was trying to say just gave up. He knew Merle was gonna flip his lid when he saw the Carter girl. As much as Merle was an asshole, and he used everybody around him, he would never lay his hands on a women, never mind a child. It was a lesson that Merle had instilled in Daryl’s mind. Watching their Mother getting beat was enough to solidify how the Dixon brothers felt about women beaters.

He could see her tense. ''Itll be alright, promise.''

She gave him a small smile and a small nod. Daryl had already got out of his side and walked round to the passenger side. He helped her down. ''you alright?'' he eyed her.

''Yeah.''

''Come on'' He walked in front leading the way. 

The cabin was old, it looked old and smelled old. But after being shown in, she couldnt help but smile. 

It was open plan living room to kitchen. There was a big old comfy couch in the middle of the wooden floor, a small coffee table which was littered with beer cans, which Daryl quickly snatched up and put them in the trash. There was a real fire opposite the couch with a small TV next to it. The sound of running water drew her attention to the small hallway that was of behind the couch. Three doors which she could only assume was the bathroom, Daryl’s room and Merle's room if this is where he was staying.

The kitchen was at the other end, a big ol stove, a fridge and freezer which looked way to big for one person.

Daryl and tidied up in record time. ''Sorry bout the mess, uh sounds like Merles in the shower, gotta wait till he gets out, you want water or sumfen?''

Lily took note of his almost nervous rambling. Lifting the corner of her mouth into a smile.

''Its nice I like it, water will be great thank you.''

He handed her a bottle of water from the fridge a beer for himself. After taking a big swig he heard the water shut off. ''shit, hey sit down, Ima talk to Merle real quick.'' Lily went to sit and Daryl noticing his dirty laundry on the couch, grabbed it out the way and headed down the hallway towards the bathroom. Lily laughed at his embarrassment she could see the heat in his neck and ears as he walked away. She made herself comfy on the big couch, she could hear Daryl and Merle's voices, even though she couldn’t hear exactly what was being said she had a rough idea.

''who is it?'' Merle questioned as he got dressed.

''You know Jim Carter, he drinks with Dad down at Harry's.''

''yeah, I think so, whats this gotta do with ím?''

Daryl looked up at his brother ''its his kid, shes all beat up, and whoever seen to her aint done a very good job.''

''what the hell you bring her here for, take her home to her Daddy!''

Daryl just looked at his brother, Merle's hands went to his sides as he realised what was going on.

''He do it?''

''I dunno, it aint fresh, couple weeks maybe, she didnt want to go to hospital so im assuming her Daddy knows fine well what happened.''

Merles sighed and rubbed his hands over his eyes. ''Alright lets see her.''

Daryl led Merle out of the bedroom and into the living room where Lily was curled up sleeping on the couch. Daryl crouched down in front of her and gently whispered her name.

Groaning at her sleep being disturbed she tried to sit up ''sorry, musta dosed off.'' wincing with her ribs Daryl helped her sit up. 

Daryl stood up and looked over to Merle ''this is Merle.''

Merle walked over to the young girl and knelt in front of her. ''hows it goin sugar?'' he said with a wink.

''come on Merle girl dont need to be perved on.''

''why my baby brother, how dare you accuse me of such a thing, Iam just trying to get acquainted with our young friend here.''

Daryl just scoffed and sat down in the chair next to the fire. Merle turned his attention back to Lily.

''whats your name sugar?''

''Lily.''

''Lily...?''

''Lily Carter.''

''You Jim Carters daughter?''

''yes sir.''

''How old are you?''

''17, ill be 18 in a few weeks.''

''Your Daddy know what happened to ya?''

Lily's eyes snapped up to meet Merles eyes, she didn’t have to say anything, he knew. Merle saw the teenagers big brown eyes meet his with fear. Merle spoke again, confirming what he already knew.

''Your Daddy do this to you?'' He held her gaze, Daryl too was looking at her eyes, watching the single tear spill over as she slowly nodded her head. To Daryls surprise Merle wiped the tear away with his thumb. Lily obviously embarrassed put her head down.. Merle caught her chin in his large hand and lifted her head back up.

''Dont you worry sugar, well take care of ya, Ima pop on out for a little bit but uh Daryl here is gonna take a look at those cuts..I dont wonna see that head of ures drop.'' Merle stood and passed her a blanket wrapping it round her. He walked to the door with Daryl close behind.

''Merle, what u gonna do?''

''ima pay that sun a bitch a little visit, he thinks is ok to beat his kid, well I say its alright to beat his sorry ass.. sides she gonna need some stuff.''

''Stuff?'' Daryl looked puzzled.

''Well yeah you stupid shit, you brought her here, cant exactly just put her back with her Daddy now can we, least not till she heals and hes learned his lesson.'' Merle walked off towards his truck leaving Daryl alone with Lily.

Daryl had tended to her wounds, scolded her for not using the best anti septic. He was just handing her some pain meds.

''Thanks for this, I really do appreciate it, aint nobody helped me like this before.''

'' sno problem.''

 

Daryl offered her his bed, which she declined.

Damn girls stubborn, why wouldn’t she want to sleep in a bed.

He sat with her till she fell asleep, he then went outside to wait for Merle. It must have been an hour or so later Merle pulled up in front of the cabin. Daryl could see the bruises on his knuckles, his brother must of got the better of the Carter man, Merle was relatively untouched.

''Howd it go?'' Daryl asked passing his brother a beer outta the cooler.

''Fine, guys a coward, he drinks with the old man, so we know what sorta guy he is. The girl she alright?''

''Yeah shes sleeping, shes on the couch, wouldnt take the bed.''

The brothers sat in silence drinking their beer, both men silently keeping guard and protecting the broken girl on their couch.

Daryl eventually made a move before he clean passed out on the front pourch. Walking past the sleeping girl, he placed his hand on top of her head, feeling how smooth and silkly her hair was..''g'night girl.''

It must have been around 3am when Merle heard the crying, the whimpers. He went inside to see what was going on. It became apparent that she was having a nightmare.

He sat on the coffee table infront of her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder to wake her, the next thing he knew she had thrown her arms around him and was sobbing into his shoulder.

Merle could deal with women, horny women, drunk women, skanky women, high women but crying teenage girls was a whole new scope for him. But he knew she needed it, he sat on the couch next to her, holding her close and holding her tight while she cried.


	3. victory

I own nothing apart from my OC.

Enjoy :)

Merle had sat and held Lily till shed calmed down. Neither said a word as he left her on the couch. There was no need. He knew she had needed it and she knew he would just pass it off as nothing.

She had awoke before the brothers and decided to try and make breakfast for them as a way of saying thank you.

As she headed into the kitchen she was surprised to see her backpack which had some of her clothes inside, but she wasn’t going to let it worry her.

She had found some bacon and eggs in the fridge, which was full of meat all packed up. As was the freezer. Mmmm why do two people need that much meat?

Lily was not the best cook in the world and it took around 5 minutes for her to burn the bacon and soon enough the smoke alarm was going off.

Daryl had came running through from his bedroom wielding his crossbow in nothing but a pair of jeans that hung that way on his hips, Merle was moments behind him in his once white vest and shorts.

Lily couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of the pair. Daryl’s hair was all stuck up, his eyes still half closed, looking like he didn’t know where he was and Merle just looked pissed.

''What the fuck sugar, you trying to give me a heart attack!'' Merle walked over and shut off the smoke alarm.

Daryl had finally put the crossbow down ''what cha doin 'nways girl?'' He started to open doors and windows to let the smoke out.

Lily nodded towards the cooker, where her frying pan sat. ''wanted to make y’all breakfast just to say thanks, im sorry.'' Lily gave them both a sheepish look.

Daryl had picked up the frying pan and chuckled ''what was it?''

Lily felt her cheeks redden and mumbled so softly it was almost unheard ''bacon''.

The two Dixon brothers just looked at each other and howled with laughter.

Lily trying to pout and be mad at the pair mocking her attempt at doing something nice, couldn’t help but laugh along with them. Once they had calmed down Daryl went and put on a shirt and made some coffee.

He handed her a cup and they went outside to join Merle who was smoking on the front porch. They sat in silence for a moment until a small chuckle escaped Lily.

''what’s so funny girl?'' Daryl asked with a raised eyebrow.

Through her giggles ''I just cant believe I burned bacon.'' she covered her face with her hands and shook her head.

''well I don’t no bout both of ya''ll but iam starving'' Merle tossed the rest of his coffee on the ground and headed inside. He stopped when he didn’t hear any movement. ''well go on, get ready, we're goin for breakfast.''

Soon enough Merle was honking the horn waiting on Daryl and Lily.

Daryl waiting by the door, Lily was in the bathroom trying to apply some make up to her face but was failing miserably, trying to re-arrange her hair to help cover her bruises.

Daryl cleared his throat at the doorway, Lily looked up into the mirror to see Daryl standing there looking a little uneasy.

''I sorry, I don’t really feel like going.'' pointing to her face, her head going down. Daryl walked towards her, he stood tall behind her put his hand on her chin and lifted her head up. They locked eyes in the mirror, his fingers lightly traced her jaw, giving her goosebumps.

''keep your head up girl, your aright.'' he tapped his index finger on her nose. ''come on''. Daryl left and headed back to his spot at the front door while he waited for her.

Merle had started honking the horn again ''You all have about 5 seconds before I leave without ya.''

''Jesus Christ Merle give it a rest will ya, were comin!!'' Daryl hollered as he made his way down the front steps with Lily just behind him.

Merle drove them to a small diner just outside of town. He thought that somewhere out of town would make Lily feel a little bit more comfortable.

As the three of them entered, the door clanging announced their arrival, causing the staff and customers to look their way. Lily dipped her head to avoid the disapproving and pity stares as she made her way to a booth in the back.

Daryl noticed the shift in her demeanour, so he walked up to her and gave her a nudge. ''stop'' he winked and let her slide in first and Merle sat opposite them both, lifting the menu straight away.

They all settled for burgers, Merle and Daryl had beers, Lily had a vanilla milkshake. The trio enjoyed each others company. Lily enjoyed listening to Daryl and Merle taking the piss out of each other. Lily couldn’t remember the last time she laughed so hard.

Merle had gone off to chat up some girl and Daryl had went to the bathroom. The waitress had been throwing glances Lily’s way ever since shed walked in.

''Is everything OK sweetie? Is their someone you would like me to call.'' She looked at Lily with pitying eyes and concern written all over her face. Lily knew fine well what the waitress was on about.

''Why what’s wrong?'' She asked with a puzzled expression.

The waitress waved her hand in front of her face. ''You know just with your face and all, if you need help. Those men you came in with..''

Lily cut her off and stood up to face the women. ''Ma’am I can assure you that whatever your thinking, is not the case, and those two men your talking about happen to be the nicest people I came across in a long time, so do me a favour and please do not talk about them that way.'' She realised that all the customers were staring, including Daryl who’d walked through the bathroom door just in time to hear the conversation. Lily’s face now red with embarrassment, ready to drop her head, she caught Daryl’s eye. He was smiling at her encouragingly, with a slight smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth. Merle had turned his attention towards the exchange and Lily through caution to the wind, ''and that goes to all y’all, mind your own damn business.'' she nodded her head and the ever polite Lily couldn’t help but say ''thank you, the food was lovely ma'am.'' she nodded her head and quickly headed towards the door leaving the waitress stunned. Daryl was surprised at Lily, she had been fairly quiet and he didn’t think she had it in her to stand up for herself like she did, he chuckled and headed after her, Merle slowly and smugly made his way after his brother. Out in the parking lot Lily couldn’t believe what she had just done.

''Well well well suga, looked who grew a pair of balls.'' Merle practically bounced into the truck.

''well thank you.'' Lily puffed out her chest a little bit feeling all proud. Jokingly she turned yo Daryl before getting in the truck. ''You had better watch yourself punk or ill take you down..down town.'' she had made fists and was mock boxing in front of Daryl, forgetting about her ribs she winced slightly.

''Awright awright don’t get ahead of yourself girl, go on get in.'' He couldn’t help but laugh though, why shouldn’t she celebrate it was a victory after all.


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing except my OC

Enjoy..

Chapter 4: Familiar part one.

Lily was feeling pretty damn good after speaking up for herself. She was fair, she understood why the waitress came to the conclusion that she did, hell shed probably have done the same. 

She was aware that she was putting a lot of trust in the Dixon brothers when she didn’t know them. Their reputation should have her running away screaming for help but so far neither brother had done nothing but help her. She was going to take a chance. She just hoped that it wouldn’t blow back on her.

Merle had dropped Daryl and Lily off at the cabin, he was dead set on going into town. Daryl knew this had the potential to end badly. He let Lily out of the truck and told her to go inside he wanted a quick word with his brother.

'' Merle I ain’t gon tell you what to do..'' Daryl started

''Sounds like ya are baby brother.'' Merle cut him off.

Daryl let out a sigh. He knew there was no telling Merle '' Just please, don’t get into any trouble and don’t bring any trouble to me either, ya hear.''

''oooh well now maybe my trip into town could be put to some use, you need me to pick you up some Tampax or something, stop being such a pussy'' Merle started chuckling.

''Fuck you Merle.'' Daryl stomped back towards his cabin before he had a chance to look back Merle was gone just a light dusting of gravel left in the air.

Once back in the cabin Lily could sense the tension coming from Daryl. He stomped around in and out of his room putting things into a small bag, it was only only once he picked up his crossbow did he speak.

''Goin out into the woods, you comin?'' He was checking the trigger and making sure the weapon was functioning as it should.

''Sure''

Daryl looked her up and down which didn’t go unnoticed and Lily could feel the blush creeping up her neck, she shifted slightly and put her arms in front of her defensively.

''Ya gotta change girl.'' Daryl felt a pang of gilt for making her uncomfortable.

''OK, but I don’t have much here ya know.''

''well use what you have and if ya need anything ya can take a look in my closet see if there’s anything there ya can use...make it quick tho, don’t wonna lose the light.''

''Sure'' Lily grabbed her backpack that Merle had retrieved for her and headed into his room to get ready.

Daryl was waiting out back smoking when she appeared. She had on a pair of her jeans and had found a t-shirt of his, which he had to admit to himself looked a whole lot better on her than it did him.

Lily had stopped when she saw him staring at her ''what?''

He didn’t reply to her question instead he just stubbed his smoke out and picked up his gear. ''Ya got your knife?''

Lily lifted the hem of the shirt up to reveal the knife she had in her waist band. ''Sure do.''

''Aright lets go.''

The pair headed of into the woods. Daryl was checking his traps when he came across the tracks for deer, he liked how Lily showed genuine interest. They spent a few hours tracking, she picked it up quick.

They didn’t say much to each other but it was a comfortable silence. Daryl loved nothing more than the piece and quiet of the woods, it was something he didn’t tend to share with anyone, Lily was the exception. 

''Hey, I recognise it here.'' Lily had turned to face Daryl.

Daryl just smirked slightly ''keep goin''.

Lily turned and continued forward, but only a few steps and it clicked. ''I know where we are, like right here is where I saw you.''

''When you attacked me you mean.''

''Come on, I didn’t hurt ya, ya said so yourself.'' She playfully pushed him and continued walking

Moments later they walked out into the clearing, the pond glistening in the sunlight, it was the most beautiful place to Lily, it brought her so much peace. She couldn’t help but be slightly giddy that Daryl had brought her here.

Daryl had sat down with his back against the tree, pulling out a lunch of sorts from his backpack.

'' Come on and eat girl.''

The pair sat in silence eating. The sounds of woods, the animals running free in their habitat.

Daryl could see Lily glancing at him every now and then, obviously wanting to say something.

“Go on, spit it out.''

Lily couldn’t stop the heat from rising in her cheeks. 

Daryl raised his eye brows waiting for her to speak.

 

'' I was just gonna ask you about Merle, why you and him was arguing earlier when we all had, had a nice morning.'' She looked over at him coyly unsure if she was prying too much.

''Merle s got some vices is all, he’s a good man, jus, cant see it all the time. You wonna head back?''

Daryl and Lily made their way back through the woods, both not saying a word but both of their heads buzzing with silent conversation.

Keep it together Dixon, she’s 17 years old for crying out loud, your many things but a pervert ain’t one. Shell be 18 in a couple of weeks, im sure thats what she said..Letting out a sigh and shaking his head, he turned to look at Lily who smiled at him, a smile that brought his internal battle to a whole new level. It was a genuine smile, warm and friendly, she was getting to him. 

It was almost dark when they reached the cabin. Daryl had checked to see if she was hungry but insisted that she was not and really just wanted a shower.

As Lily looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror she burst out into tears. She was pissed and upset that she was being and allowing herself to be treated like this. She grabbed the edge of the basin and made a packed with herself that no longer would she allow anyone to raise their hands to her or belittle her in any way. She was gonna take the Dixon’s advise, keep her head held up high. Nodding at herself with determination she stepped into the shower to wash away the dirt and grime.

Daryl could here her sobs over the running water and felt his stomach knot, she didn’t deserve this, to feel broken. He knew from that moment that he would do whatever he could to make her happy, make her laugh and smile. He also knew that sometimes all ya needed was a good drink to drown your sorrows.   
He decided to set up the fire pit out back. He brought the old radio out to the porch, filled the cooler with beers and some whiskey. He couldn’t help but feel slightly nervous, like he was trying to impress her. He heard Lily moving about inside the cabin, so he got himself settled in one of the lawn chairs with a cold beer and a smoke.

''Daryl'' he heard Lily calling out his name making him smile.

''Out here''

''What you doin?'' 

His jaw just about dropped when he turned to see her on the back porch with another one of his t shirts on,that almost hid her shorts completely, her hair still wet from the shower. 

''Oh im sorry, you wan me to take it off?''

He just about choked on his beer ''WHAT?''

''I didn’t think you’d mind me borrowing another one of your shirts.'' She turned to go back inside and change. ''I’m sorry''.

Daryl realising what she meant '' oh, nah its aright, uh help yourself. You want a beer?''

''I ain’t old enough.”

''Well I ain’t gon tell nobody.'' He gave her a wink and held the bottle out to her, she went to reach for the bottle when he pulled it away, noticing the slight pout that formed he chuckled. ''I mean you have drank before right?''

Lily just grabbed the bottle pulled the cap off and sat down on the seat just to the side of Daryl.

There was a slight awkwardness in the air, they both made small talk. However after Lily’s third beer Daryl couldn’t help but smile at her, she was rambling away obviously feeling pretty buzzed from beer.  
She was in the middle of telling Daryl about Gannon Hayes a boy shed went through school with, he had always bullied her, Daryl was laughing when she told him one day in the school yard shed walked right up to him and punched him in the face knocked him on his ass. ''He actually became friend after that, he left though, his Daddy was in the military.'' Daryl saw her shoulders slump feeling that her mood was taking a dip, which he didn’t want the whole point of the fire, the radio, beer was to cheer her up and the marshmallows. 

''Marshmallows.'' He just blurted out. ''I mean I got marshmallows, ya want some?”

Giggling at his sudden outburst Lily could only nod.

Marshmallows roasting on the fire, the night coming to an end, well it was for Lily, she really didn’t appreciate hangovers one bit.

''Thanks, for this,all of it. You don’t even know me but you’ve let me into your home, fed me, tended to me, thank you.''

Letting a rush of air out his nose obviously embarrassed ''Stop, don’t worry bout it.''

She gave him that warm, genuine smile again, the smile that made him want to pull her close and keep her close, protect her.

She stood collecting the empty beer bottles ''Your a good man Daryl Dixon, you need to keep your chin up.'' She placed a hand on his shoulder as she walked by, holding it there for just a second longer than what would be considered normal, then with a light squeeze she was headed up the steps.

Daryl waited awhile to make sure she would be settled on the couch before he headed in. why wont she take the damn bed, couch is a pile of shit. He could hear her light snores as he passed by. She looked so peaceful. He was hoping the beer would allow her a full night sleep, that the nightmares would give her a rest.

3.30am his clock read when he awoke the sounds of Lily whimpering, the nightmares not giving her a chance. By 3.32am he’d had enough, throwing the covers of himself he headed out to the living room, switching the side lamp on he could see the tears sliding down her still bruised cheeks, her fists clenching, her legs twisting. He sat down on the coffee table in front of her and gently put his hand on her. ''Lily wake up, its OK, your aright.'' She awoke startled and afraid but Daryl gave her her space to realise where she was and that she was in fact OK. He saw the fear in her eyes, she was breathless and shaking, ''Hey, look at me Lily, you here and you are safe, I promise.'' She sat up too face him their knees now touching. She leaned forward her head in her hands, slowing down her breathing. Daryl leaned towards her putting his hands on either side of her legs and kissed the top of her head. ''Come on'' he stood bringing her with him. He led her round the couch, towards his bedroom. He had hold of her hand and could feel her shaking, he wanted to hurt Jim Carter so bad.  
He showed her in closing the door behind him, nodding his head towards the bed. ''Go on, lay down, ill be right here.'' He pointed towards the single seat in the corner of his room.

Lily looked at him, the bed, the chair then back to Daryl. She sat down on the edge of his bed, chewing on her lip. Daryl walked over to her. ''Its OK, ill be right here if you need me.'' Lily reached out and grabbed his hand as he turned towards the chair pulling him back towards her. Her big brown eyes looking up at him asking him silently to lay with her.'' wont you lay with me?''

''Go on, get in.'' Lily sighed and turned her back on him, cuddling into his duvet. She wanted, needed someone to hold her, feeling hurt at Daryl disregard for her request. She could smell him on the covers, she was making herself comfortable when she felt weight on the bed behind her and the relief that washed over her when Daryl pulled her round with one hand in her hair the other covering her small hand which rested on his chest. ''Get some sleep'' She snuggled in close and he kissed her forehead. In no time at all Daryl felt her breathing slow and she drifted off to a peaceful sleep in his arms.


End file.
